


The Eight Things I Gained From a Loss

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [93]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Initially from a tumblr post





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initially from a tumblr post

**[The Eight Things I Gained From a Loss](http://flabbergabst.tumblr.com/post/158473163686/something-i-wrote-on-my-lecture-notebook-during) **

 

One.

I learned not to mention your name.

It seems easier—it gives me this illusion

                that forgetting your name

                means forgetting you.

I do not want to

                                but I have to

 

 

Two.

I became fearless.

                Reckless.

                                That maybe death is not a frightening thing anymore.

                                                Not if I’m meeting you there.

 

Three.

I have learned to let people in.

I have also learned to keep them at arm’s length.

                Because losing you hurt

                and we both know that it’s something nobody wants to feel—

                —hurt

 

Four.

No matter how many kisses I give and receive,

                none of it would ever beat ours.

Sweet with affection and bitter with it being the first;

                                                  bitter with it being the last.

 

Five.

I see you sometimes…

                At my doorstep.

                In my dreams

                In my bed

                                                …you with that ridiculous grin of yours.

                                                Then I learned not to trust what I see.

 

Six.

I have learned that the punches I take are nothing

           compared to the pain in my chest

           compared to the might-have-beens

           compared to the ifs

           compared to what the future might hold

           compared to you.

 

Seven.

I’ve learned that sooner or later, I have to let you go.

I need to move on — to get through this

           to be strong — to forget

                                     — to not regret.

               

Eight.

I’ve learned that I can’t.

 


End file.
